Family Reunion
by Ze Kitty Twins
Summary: Maou has been leaving to many demonic aura around Tokyo causing two groups in Japan to notice this and start to take action. Both groups go to Sasazuka to find what's been leaving the aura or if they can find Satan, the great demon lord of the demon world. (Suckish summary, but story is better! Rated T for language).
1. Chapter 1

"You frail mortals think you have tasted a piece of heaven before? HA THINK AGAIN, FOOLS!" A McRaynold employee said as he crossed his arms and stood proudly with a determined look as he scanned the area. He grabbed something from behind him before stylishly pulling out a medium size carton with some fries, "Behold the McRaynolds new and delicious product, why taste a fraction of heaven when you can taste a whole carton full of it! Now on the menu our delicious Black Pepper French Fries! Order one in many sizes and with any order."

"Can I get a McRaynold cheese burger with some of those fries?"

"Of course!" The employee said turning from a leader attitude to a cheery one as he took the order, "That'll be two-hundred yen, thank you and come again!"

"Um… I'll be the first one to ask, but…" a silver hair male said sitting down with a group of people in the back of the restaurant, "Is that guy really the feared and cruel Satan that we heard about?"

"D-don't know…" a male with dark brown hair said beside him as he looked towards the suppose Satan person as he took orders and cheerfully greeted the customers. The male looked at the others, "So you guys start talking, who are you and why are you also here!?"

"It can't be help since we are after the same person…" a male with glasses said as he rubbed his temples, "Beside we were here first so why don't you just leave if you don't like it!?"

"It's been awhile younger brothers," an older male said staring at the two boys with green hair, "Tell me how are you enjoying your time in the human world and deciding how to destroy humanity hm?"

"Dabu!" The baby of the two said before being held back by the dark haired male as he tried to rush forward.

"That's no way to talk to me! Although you maybe older I am still as powerful with a whole army behind me."

"How the hell did it come to this anyways?" A boy with black/blue hair said as he looked over at the group as they thought back to a little while ago.

**6 Hours Earlier**

**True Cross Academy**

"Demons!? In Hatagaya!" Rin yelled as he slammed both hands on top of Mephisto's desk causing the purple haired male to glare, but nod at his little's brother rude interruption. Rin grabbed his sword and headed towards the door, "Don't need to tell me twice I'm on the job!"

"Nii-chan wait!" Yukio yelled standing up from his seat as he looked at his older twin stomping towards the door before stopping.

"Hold it," Mephisto said standing up himself while grabbing, "I haven't told you the rest of the findings and orders of the council." Mephisto pulled out his hand before bringing it closer to himself causing both Okumura's to be quiet and sit down in the chairs patiently, "They have told me they had sense some demonic presence, but it's different from your usual demon so they have asked me to go and investigate.

"What do you mean by 'not the regular demon'? A demon is a demon isn't it?" Yukio asked able to freely talk as Mephisto sipped on his tea while looking at both boys.

"While that is true I suspect they meant that it's a high level demon, one such as myself, Rin, and none other than Amaimon." This shocked both boys as they looked at each other and back towards the principle of the school, "Which is why I am taking both of you with me, although you haven't fully awakened all of your demon powers, I suspect you will be useful Okumura-sensei."

"Wait a moment," Rin suddenly said catching the purple haired males attention, "What about the others? Shouldn't we also take them along?"

"No, they will just get in the way and while they are strong they are not... how do I put this," Mephisto said thinking before looking at him, "demon stopping human strong, they would just get in the way."

"So what are you suggesting Mephisto?" Yukio asked making the older male mischievously smile before letting them go and raising his arms to add a bit more drama to the situation.

"We shall got to Hatagaya and investigate ourselves!" The two Okumara's looked uninterested before looking at each other and turning around. This made Mephisto get an irk mark before smirking, "I've also heard that these presences can be connected to Satan himself..."

"What!?" Rin asked turning around clenching his fist as Yukio also looked taken aback from the sudden new about their biological father. Rin clenched his fist and teeth as he thought back on how the demon had possessed his younger brother and did those horrible things. Yukio looked down in a sort of horror mixed with anger also remembering the horrible things that Satan had done to him in the past year.

"When do we leave?" Yukio asked making the older male gain an even bigger smirk as Rin put his sword on his back with a determined look on his back.

"Right now actually..."

**Ishiyama High School**

"What did you just say, Alaindelon!?" Hilda said to the big man as everyone else looked in shock at the news received from the transdemensional demon. Alaindelon only looked serious scarring the others since he was never _ever _this serious about anything, "How can this be... he can't be here!"

"If he was here all this time why couldn't her just destroy humanity himself!?" Oga yelled pissed as he clenched his face and made his usual demonic face. "Where is he? I'll kill him..."

"Dabu!" Berubo said putting a fist up as the others sweat dropped at the sudden resemblance that showed between the two of them.

"Wait Oga, we have to think this through first," Furuichi said looking over at the big man, "Are you sure Alaindelon? Maybe you mistook him for him."

"Although I am always causing trouble and being a burden to you Furuichi-dono~" Alaindelon started creeping out the silver haired teen. He then turned serious again and nodded, "I am positive that I could feel his presence, it was close and the only place I can think he will be at is-"

"Hatagaya," Izabella said as she handed En his juice while lifting her glasses, "Although I disagree with the chain of events right now... I agree to a truce pact for the time being until we find out what he is doing here."

"Wow~ I haven't seen father in so long, but what if it's not him?" En asked the group as they all looked down thinking about it. Some had their doubts about the Demon Lord even being in there world due to him not being able to find a right host that could contain his power. But then there was the nagging feeling that made them believe that the Demon Lord could be there and that thought made Oga Tatsumi smirk.

"Well why don't we go find out then!"

"Eh!? Right now?" Furuichi asked his best friend as he nodded with a smile and determination.

"Let's go meet you papa Berubo!"

"Da!"

**Demon Castle (Maou's Apartment)**

"A-CHOOO!" Maou sniffled as he sighed and ate some of his breakfast as his loyal generals, Ashiya, looked worried while his other general, Urushihara, stopped pressing on the keyboard to look over at him. Maou rubbed his nose, "Damn, I really hope I don't get a cold at this time of year..."

"Are you alright sire!?" Ashiya said with worry evident on his face as he looked over at the oh-so fearless Demon Lord.

"You're over working yourself Maou, take a vacation or something," Urushihara said before going back to internet surfing before getting a glare by Maou.

"I don't want to hear that coming from your mouth Urushihara, plus I feel fine and I have to get to work anyways. I'm not letting no cold stop me from selling more food at McRonalds, beside it's that time of year where we have a new product launching and I need to sail tons of it!"

"But... for once I agree with Lucifer sire," Ashiya said using Urushihara's real name, "If you're not feeling well please stay at home and rest-"

"Nonsense!" Maou yelled standing up, "Who do you take me for Ashiya!? While I am in this weak human form I shall not stoop so low as to even catch this thing human's call a cold. I am the Great Demon Lord, although I am weak... I am not as weak as you take me for!"

"Sire..." Ashiya said before dropping to his knees and bowing down in shame, "Forgive me sire! I should have never doubted you to be as weak as a mere human... Please punish me for thinking so lightly of you!"

"As long as you understand Ashiya, that is enough," the two began to hug each other crying as a spot light shown above them as they did.

"Sire!"

"Ashiya!"

"Morons..." Urushihara said as he kept scrolling down the web page he was on before there was knocking on their door. He looked at the time before turning, "That was fast; she's here a bit more earlier today."

"I can't deal with her today," Maou said as he looked over at the door hearing the knocking turn into pounding.

"Maou! I know you're in there open the door, Maou!" Emi said from outside the door that annoyed Maou as he kept eating his breakfast. They let the girl pound on the door for awhile longer, "Maou! Maou! Open the door! I'll kick it down! I swear I will! Maou... please... open the door..."

"Ah she's crying... Ashiya open the door and let the poor girl in," Ashiya did as he was told and went to open the door revealing the three girls standing there. Maou looked in surprise before they all came into the now cramped apartment looking around the room before making themselves at home.

"Maou we need to talk about your demonic presence that has been leaking everywhere," Emi said as she looked over at the uninterested demon. She became pissed and glared at him, "Maou! I am being serious; this could cause a whole bunch of people to come for you."

"Just let them try and look for me," Maou said relaxed as he drank some tea.

"Even if they are these people called exorcist?" Maou started to spit his tea out and coughed before he was handed a napkin by Ashiya as the two generals looked over at Emi.

"Emi... where did you hear that?" Maou said looking at the suppose hero with a serious face making her blink at the sudden change in mood. She thought about it making him angry, "Emi!"

"I was walking towards the convenience store when I saw these suspicious looking people and over herd them talking about demonic presence and how they should tell the Vatican, also they mentioned about special exorcist like the paladin."

"Well this situation got from bad to worse fast," Urushihara said as he looked over at his great leader, "We don't have the power to fight any exorcist, especially not someone like the Paladin."

"Sire," Ashiya said as he looked over at a thinking Maou before looking at the girls, "Emi, did you happen to hear anything about reinforcement or when they will be here?"

"I did!" Chiho said with a smile, "They said that they would be here as soon as possible, possibly in the next couple of minutes." Maou, Ashiya, and Urushihara turned into statue making the girls raise an eyebrow, "Mr. Maou?"

"Ashiya!" Maou yelled as the loyal general nodded and began to pack as Urushihara also began to pack up his laptop and internet connection, "Hurry up you two at this rate we'll-" There was an explosion outside causing the three demons to freeze before they looked at each other.

"SHIT THEY FOUND US!" The three yelled out as they ran and hid inside the small closet they had causing all three of the girls to sweat drop at there reactions. There was a faint knock at the door before Suzuno stood and went to open the door seeing a regular man blinking down at her.

"Hello there, I was just passing by to give all the attendants this notice of the landlord doing some changes with the building," the man said giving out a sheet before leaving. Suzuno closed the door as she looked over at the closet door and gave a sigh at the demons hiding.

"It was just a man with an issue from the landlord," The three males fell out as Emi opened the door causing them to land and get tangled on one another. Maou stood up clearing his throat as looking over at the two generals who looked a bit panicked.

"Don't panic who do you think we are?" Maou started as Emi and Suzuno sweat dropped while Chiho looked in awe, "We are demons, not just any demons... Powerful Demons! We shall figure out a way to fix this situation."

"Sire... your radiance of confident has brighten me up to hop that we will get through this!" Ashiya said on his knees while as he looked up at Maou, who was suddenly bigger while glowing in radiance.

"Well what do you suggest oh-great demon lord?" Urushihara asked as he looked over at his computer before getting on it. Maou seemed determined before sweat began to fall at an incredible speed, "I knew it... you don't know..."

"Shut up!" Maou yelled before turning and putting his shoes on, "I shall figure it out when I come back from work, Chi let's go!"

"Hai, Mr. Maou!" Chiho said following her senior co-worker out the door leaving the others there. After a couple minutes Maou came running in with Chiho before dropping the girl and locking the door.

"Sire!" Ashiya said before his mouth was covered by Maou who kept trying to barricade the door, "What' going on?"

"I saw a two exorcist outside the apartment complex, they're close! They. Are. Close!" Maou said as he looked around for more stuff to put on the door. Ashiya and Urushihara looked in shock, "I can't believe how fast they got here..."

"It's your damn fault you know," Urushihara said looking at Maou before going back to his laptop and typing in keys, "Don't worry I have a small solution to which can solve this really quick." Ashiya looked from the window and saw two men on the streets with black clothing looking around the area, "Ashiya tell me when you see the men leave..."

"What are you doing?" Ashiya noticed one of the men grab his cellphone, answer it, nodded towards the guy, and started to leave, "They're leaving, for once you're hacking skills did come in handy."

"And you thought being on the computer was unhealthy," Urushiahra said as he kept typing in keys as Maou also looked outside with a sigh of relief. He sat down and got into a thinking position making the room go silent. _I wonder why the Vatican is so interested in the demonic aura going around here now... my worry is who will they be sending? Will they be strong or weak? I hope they don't send that stupid Paladin._

"Sire?"

"For now Urushihara keep the exorcist away from us, Ashiya look around the area and see if there are more of them, Emi and Suzuno can you two please contact Urushihara if there is anyone suspicious around the area?"

"Eh!? Why should I help," Emi said mad as she stood up before blinking at the seriousness in Maou's face.

"Because those people will kill me before you even get the chance to," this caused the hero's eyes to widen, "If you understand that then do as I say just this once..."

"What about me Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked happily as his red eyes turn to look at the cute girl.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to go to work!" This caused everyone to fall and sweat drop as he stood up, "Anyways if anything happens you all know what to do." With that Maou and Chiho left to McRaynold, Emi had left to go to her job, Suzuno left to do whatever, as Ashiya went around the neighborhood in a disguise looking around for anymore, and Urushihara just kept hacking getting rid of the exorcist.

"Mr. Maou... are you sure it's safe for you to go to work today?" Chiho said looking over at Maou who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen," he said reassuring the cute girl as he walked beside her with Dullahan before turning back and returning his facial features to a thinking one. _What's going on here? Although the exorcist are here they should be coming after me... can't it be that they don't know it's me yet?! But, why do I feel that they aren't the only ones I should be worrying about... Ah! This all too confusing, I'll continue this on after work._

"Mr. Maou?..." Chiho watched as Maou was having an internal conflict before they got to there work place and left to change into their uniforms and going to the cash register.

"Do you have anything yet?" Rin asked his brother as they stood in Sasazuka Station looking around the area for anything suspicions, "Mephisto, are you sure this is one of the places that was attacked?"

"My intel is never wrong, this is one of the places that picked up demonic aura," Mephisto said as he stood behind the two brothers also looking around the area. His eyes landed on the highway above the street they were on and he raised an eyebrow, "Rin, try and see if you can sense anything from that bridge."

"Huh? Why, it looks just like an ordinary bridge," Rin said a bit annoyed and tired.

"Jut hurry up and do it!" Mephisto said as Rin clicked his tongue and focused on the highway bridge before a small feeling hit him making him step back.

"I feel a faint aura... but that's definitely demonic," Rin said as the other two looked over at the bridge that seemed to be perfectly fine.

"As I thought... I'm going to take a further look, you two stay here," Mephisto said before disappearing causing Rin to groan out and lean on the railings. Yukio just blinked before looking around and back at the bridge having a really weird feeling.

"It's no fair... why did he have to leave us here anyways!? SO annoying..." Rin said as he looked over at his brother before yawning.

"Dabu!" Rin turned before something smacked right on to his face causing him to fall back before Yukio ran over to him.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled as he bent down towards his brother and saw the mysterious object on his face. At first he thought it was a ball until the object began to move to how green hair, green eye, and a yellow pacifier, "A... baby?"

"Berubo!" Yukio turned to see a teenager about there age run up to them before stopping, "How many time do I have to tell you not to jump off like that!?" The baby glare before jumping on the boy causing him to fall. Yukio turned back to his brother to see him getting up looking pissed at the boy and baby who were arguing, "Don't give me that crap! You wanna go!?"

"DABU!" The baby said putting a fist up while putting his other arm around the one lifted as to flick the boy off.

"Oga calm down!" A silver haired teen said before he noticed the two brothers, "Ah! I'm sorry about those two they are normally like that."

"It's no problem," Yukio said as he watched the first teen, Oga, stand up to look at them as the baby started to climb him before ending up on his back. Yukio sweat dropped, "Ano... what's up with the baby?"

"I don't know, he's just really attach to me," Oga said before getting an agreeing sound from the baby making Yukio sweat drop.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, and sorry again for Berubo... come on Oga the others are already moving on to the next location," the silver hair teen said as he turned to leave. Oga gave a long stare at Yukio before shifting his gaze towards Rin: he smirked before turning and walking away behind the other male causing the brothers to just stare at them.

"What was that about?" Rin asked as he wiped his face as Yukio shrug before Mephisto reappeared with a smile.

"I think I found our demons scent," he said shocking the two boys, "But I don't like it one bit..."

**Oohhh!~ What's gonna happen next? Find out next time! Sorry for the lame chapter, maybe the next one will be funnier and interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oga stopped dead in his tracks before looking behind him towards the direction that the two brothers were at. Berubo also looked and made a noise catching the attention of Furuichi who stopped to look back at the two of them. He looked towards where Oga was looking and thought for a moment _that was weird... Berubo usually doesn't run off like that unless... it can't be!_

"So you also noticed it?" Oga asked his silver haired friend before turning and walking towards him, "I sensed something was off and didn't believe it... but maybe just maybe..."

"We should go tell Hilda and the others," Furuichi said as Oga looked up at him before patting his shoulders making the teen sweat drop.

"Silly Furuichi," the teen said before gripping on to his best friends' shoulder, "Don't you know that when it comes to this typed of stuff we don't tell Hilda." Berubo agreed confusing Furuichi before Oga gave him a demonic looking smile, "Understand... Fu-Ru-I-Chi?"

"Y-yes..." Furuichi said as Oga nodded turning and walking away leaving Furuichi there to pee his pants before going over to his friend. He looked around before down at the map, "If I am correct, the underground shopping mall should be around here somewhere..."

"Why are we going there anyways? I thought we were looking for this so-called demon king..."

"Dabu..."

"Is it me or did Berubo start gaining your personality..." Furuichi said while sweat dropping at the duo. He shook his head and looked at Oga with a sigh, "Apparently it was destroyed and Hilda said that En responded to the faint demonic aura there; supposedly it was destroyed in what the police called an earthquake with no casualties, even though there were a ton of people there that day."

"What! No casualties?" Oga asked walking with a surprised face before turning the corner and entering the Hatagaya district with Furuichi. He looked surprise as he saw En looking around crying before freaking out with Furuichi. They quickly ran to the poor boy before skidding to a stop, "Wh-what's wrong!? Where are Hilda and the others?"

"I... I... I don't know..." En said wiping at the tears before he cooled down and put a smirk, "But since you're here, assists me by buying me something to eat mortals!"

"Who the hell do you think we are!?" Furuichi yelled at him before giving a sigh and looking towards Oga, "Oi, Oga, got any spare cash?"

"Huh!? I thought you had some!" Oga said looking at him with an annoyed face making the silver hair teen twitch at his friends answer.

"Wait! Does that mean we are stranded here with no money at all?"

"Da!"

"Don't just agree you!" Furuichi yelled at Berubo and his parent before giving a sigh and looking around the place, "Well I only have spare change, but I was saving it for when we went home..."

"Huh? Why don't we ride on that demon that brought us here in the first place?" Oga asked as his friend was crying behind him looking at his money. He then turned a bit before En blinked also looking that way, "Hmm..."

"Oga! I don't have enough money to waste so can't we just go to the-"

"But... I... I..." En said as he started to get hot making Furuichi freak out by the tantrum he was about to throw. Berubo stomach began to growl as he started to spark, "Ahhh Oga!"

"Don't cry!" Oga yelled as he grabbed the other two running into the MgRonalds, "Let's get them something to eat and fast!"

"Right!"

**(****ﾉ****ಥ****Д****ಥ****)****ﾉ****︵****┻━┻･****/**

Ashiya looked around the area as he walked down the street, hat and glasses on if someone so happened to recognize him showed up. He sighed before his phone began to vibrate and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Ashiya," Urushihara's voice sounded out from the small voice box on the communication device annoying Ashiya, "Ashiya! Have you found anything?"

"Nothing of suspicious..." Ashiya voice out standing by a light post before looking around the area once more. He noticed he was at the scene where his great master and Lucifer had once fought making him feel uncomfortable.

"Strange..." Urushihara said causing the blonde general to look surprise, "That place you're in... why did you go there?"

"Huh?" Ashiya looked around and thought about it for a moment _that is strange... I wasn't even thinking of where to go my body just moved on its own. _Ashiya scratched his head, "I don't know... I guess since Sire did use his powers here it could be a hotspot."

"Hmm... you're probably right, plus it wasn't just Maou but both of us too."

"And whose fault is that?" Ashiya said with a pissed off attitude that made Urushihara nervous a bit, "Anyways, have you been doing your job correctly or have you been fooling around?"

"For once I have actually done my job," Urushihara said with a matter-of-fact tone, "Seems these guys have been snooping around our neighborhood plus the places we've been to-"

"Are you serious?! Then could they go to Hatagaya!?"

"Oh! Excuse me sir, do you know where Hatagaya is?" Ashiya turned coming in contact with a purple haired man with two younger boys. He blinked as his eyes widen at the sight of the familiar purple haired man making him almost drop his phone.

"Mephisto... Pheles..." he muttered making the other male raise an eyebrow at his shocked face.

"Ashiya, what's wrong!?" If it wasn't for Urushihara's voice the general would've dropped his phone.

"Hey do you know where it is or not!?" One of the two boys said before getting hit by the other one who had glasses on.

"Ah! You guys must be new here then?" Ashiya said acting dumb, "Why so interested in Hatagaya?"

"Just sight-seeing is all," the purple hair male said making Ashiya narrow his eyes at him, "Plus I think these two are feeling pretty hungry."

"Is that so..."

"Ashiya!" Ashiya looked at his phone and lifted a finger turning away, "Hey Ashiya! What's going on!?"

"Urushihara be quiet," Ashiya said as his eyebrow twitched, "It seems I ran into a familiar face, call the Master and tell him that I'm heading over there with some... company."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean Ashiya?"

"Just tell him you NEET!" He hung up and turn towards the group with a smile, "Well why don't you follow me? I was heading the same way anyways..."

"Thank you for your help," the boy with glasses said, "Ah! I think should introduce ourselves, I'm Okumura Yukio nice to meet you." Yukio said pulling out his hand as Ashiya nodded a bit nervous before shaking his hand.

"The names Johann Faust V, principal of Trues Cross Academy," Ashiya's eyes widen a bit as he shook hands with the purple hair man. His eye twitched and he sweat dropped at the ridiculous name.

"Couldn't you pick a better name..." He and the other boy muttered before looking at each other in surprise before Ashiya jumped back a bit. The mysterious boy scratched his head and pulled out a hand, "I'm Okumura Rin, Yuko's older twin."

"I'm Shiro Ashiya, just call me Ashiya if you please," _For once, the ridiculous name you gave me master is useful..._Ashiya thought looking down sad. He straightened out, "Anyways, come I shall show you the way."

"I'm hungry, Yukio buy me something to eat, okay?" Yukio sighed as they began walking with Ashiya in front pulling his hat down a bit more as he looked sideways. He turned to get a better look at the two brothers and narrowed his eyes at them _as I thought... they are exorcist, but why is the second king, Mephisto Pheles with them._

"Are there any restaurants near Hatagaya?" Yukio asked as Ashiya looked forward with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Yea, there is an SFC and an MgRonalds," Mephisto, or Johann, was looking at Ashiya with narrowed eyes as they walk lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but feel certain recognition towards the male, like he had seen him somewhere other than there.

"Ashiya... was it?" Ashiya turned towards Mephisto as they stopped at a green light, "Have you been living here long?"

"Not long, I recently got here with my mas-" he cleared his throat and smiled nervously, "Roommates, we recently got another one but he's more of an NEET." Ashiya said knowing how the once feared Lucifer spends his time on a computer.

"Is that so..." Mephisto said a little bit suspicious as they made a turn to a street and easily saw a SFC across from a MgRonalds, "Is this-"

"HOT!" Rin suddenly yelled as he was walking forward before walking back, "It suddenly got hot."

"Strange..." Ashiya said before he looked up seeing very familiar green hair which almost made his eyes pop out of his head. "That can't be!" He ran away from the group towards the MgRonald making the three sweat drop.

"He must be _really_hungry!" Rin stated causing the other two to look at him if he were crazy. His stomach then growled and his mouth started to water as he stood seriously, "I am also hungry."

"Are you serious!?" Yukio yelled at his older brother irritated which made Rin only scratch the back of his head and smile. Yukio gave a sigh, "Well I guess we could have something to eat, I mean we did come here unprepared."

"Good thinking Okumura-sensei, we should have something to eat~" Yukio only sweat dropped at Mephisto _your pretty much hungry too huh?_

"Well that weird guy went into the MgRonald, so we should eat there!" Rin suggested as he began to walk forward and stopped, "Hmm? It got cooler... must be the temperature!"

"Mephisto did you-"

"Don't worry, even though the name was weird I could still tell..." Mephisto's eyes narrowed a bit. His gaze landed on the MgRonald, "It's been a long time hasn't it... Alsiel."

**GROWL**

"Time for some food! Let's go, Okumura-sensei," Mephisto stated changing his attitude. Yukio only sweat dropped as the man was getting weird looks from his close, the top hat, and the weird umbrella he was spinning.

"Why me..."

**(^(****エ****)^)**

"Ashiya what's going on!?" Maou asked his ex-general as they were crouched behind the counter. Ashiya only looked down in shame, "I'm getting calls from Urushihara saying about _more_exorcists in town."

"Well, Maou-sama, we have a bigger problem than that," Ashiya said with a sweat drop. Before anything could be said there were loud noises coming from the other side of the counter. They saw Chiho walking over with a panic face, "Miss Chiho!"

"Chiho, what's going on!?" Maou asked with a panic whisper as the young girl look towards them.

"Well there are people arguing and yelling, plus a baby..." she said putting a hand to her lips, "It's actually pretty weird."

"What the he-" Maou stopped as he saw three very familiar faces before going down again. Ashiya raised an eyebrow, "Ashiya... we have big problems right now. Rather I saw we have THREE big problems..."

"Ay dabu daa!" Berubo said raising his fist as he was being held back by Oga. Oga didn't know what was going on with the small green haired baby.

"Oi! Berubo, what's wrong now!?" The young brown haired teen asked his child. He looked at the purple haired man that was glaring, "Hey you! Do you have a problem with us? Huuuuuuh?" He asked with his demon face.

"It's no wonder he got attached to you," Mephisto said as he pointed his umbrella at him, "Please do refrain from coming near me." Mephisto stopped as he looked down, "It seems you are also here, En."

"Did father send you too?" En said with crossed arms, "Listen here brother, I will be the one who will take over the earth. You and my younger brother can just go," En said waving his hand. Berubo started to curse him in his... baby language.

"Seems you're as snobby as ever... maybe Amaimon shouldn't have babysat you..."

"Mephisto are these guys also demons!?" Rin asked as he put a hand on kurikura as Yukio put a hand on his gun. Oga glared at them as he put Berubo on his back while cracking his fist as Furuichi stood behind En.

"Stop it," Mephisto said as he raised an arm, "These two are still children. Although they are the sons of Satan they aren't a threat." En glared at him as Berubo began to fuss around on Oga's back causing the male to stand there unfazed.

"Hm? Wait your Berubo's older brother!?" Oga said shocked as Furuichi just face palmed at his best friend stupidity. Oga grabbed Furuichi while looking at the purple haired male, "Furuichi what if he also has an army of people and make 'em go after me!?"

"Then go away! Don't keep dragging me into your demon problems!" The other group sweat dropped as they began to fight. Just then Oga punched Furuichi causing the male to get shoved into the ground.

"Da! Dabu da!"

"Damn it!" Oga yelled before he turned to the other three, "You! Give some money," Oga said asking Mephisto. Mephisto only looked in confusion, "Hurry or he'll-"

**CRACK**

Berubo was starting to cry as his stomach growled causing Oga to freak out. Rin and Yukio looked in curiosity as Mephisto put up his umbrella. Furuichi got up and instantly wished he hadn't got up as he also began to panicky.

"Look Berubo! It's a beetle," Berubo looked as Furuichi raised his thumbs up. Berubo looked at it before slapping it away, "He got bored!" There was a ringing noise as Berubo began to cry and static began to raise more.

**"GYAAAAAAA!"**As Berubo cried he caught Oga, Furuichi, and En in the electricity while also catching Rin and Yukio. The crying wouldn't stop which caused them to be electrocuted for a while. If it wasn't for Rin and Yukio's demon blood they would have probably died, but Oga and Furuichi were struggling, although Oga was already use to it.

"Maou-sama! where are you going!?" A figure jumped over the counter going towards the bodies being shocked. Berubo kept crying before something was shoved into causing him to decrease his tantrum. A hand was placed on his head and he was being carried by someone different, "Maou-sama..."

"There, there... don't cry anymore..." Berubo calmed down before he was completely stopped of crying. He was sucking on a straw that was connected to a milk carton, "Such a troublesome baby..." Maou looked down at the green haired baby. Berubo's eyes only sparkled as he saw who it was before he became attached to the males face, "Ah! Get off Beelzebub!"

"Hm? This is interesting," Mephisto said as he looked to where the baby and the MgRonald employee was. Maou finally got the baby off as Ashiya showed up next to him, "Hm?"

"I thought I was going to die Beelzebub!" Berubo only laughed as he started to crawl all around his father. Ashiya sighed as he watched said baby, "I forgot how attached this one was..."

"Da!" The two older males sweat drop at the babies' response. Maou sighed before turning and seeing Mephisto there. He froze in shock as Barubo started to angrily shout at him in his... baby language.

"A clown?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Mephisto yelled at Maou angrily before clearing his throat and composing himself. Maou stood there as Berubo stood on his shoulders with his fist up almost challenging the tall man. "The name's Mephisto Pheles, it's good to see you again... father." Maou looked at the bowing man before seeing a green hamster fall from Mephisto's hat.

"Oh! Amaimon, it's good to see you again," Mephisto fell as the male grabbed the hamster and looked down at him. His smile widened, "Then you must be Mephisto! It's really good to see you two again."

"NOW YOU RECOGNIZE ME!?"

"Dabu!"

"YOU BE QUIET!" Berubo put a hand to his head before making a sad noise angering the purple haired man even more. He gave out a sigh before looking down at the four people who were twitching from high electrocution. "Oh my, it seems Beelzebub did a number on my students..."

"Daaa..." Berubo said as he crawled to Oga hitting his head to try and wake him up. The two Ishiyama High students groaned as they sat up looking like charcoal from the huge shock. En had showed up sipping some juice with Chiho who was giving a nervous laugh at the second green haired male.

"O-Oga... you owe me big time for this..." Furuichi said as he got up before Oga got up with a pissed off expression. Berubo made cheering noises as he started to climb up onto Oga's back before pulling his cheek. Oga started to get annoyed with the baby which made Furuichi sweat drop before Oga finally snapped trying to pry the baby off.

"Get off you or..." Oga's known demon face appeared as he looked at Berubo, "I'll kill you." Berubo only squealed before attaching himself to his face causing the others to sweat drop at the small affection the baby was showing.

"What the hell was that?" Rin asked as he got up dusting himself off as Yukio replaced his now shattered glasses. The older twin looked in shock as his younger brother was as uptight as ever, "So fast!"

"Mephisto," Yukio spoke first as the once they regain themselves, "Who are these people?"

"They're a bit weird," Rin said as he put a hand on his hip his tail swaying behind him. Oga glared at him at being called weird before grabbing his tail causing the boy to flinch.

"We're weird!? Who's the one with the tail you freak!?" Oga yelled as he pulled causing Rin to move around and make noises as if he were in pain. Oga kept pulling on it before he saw Rin fall to the ground unconscious, "Huh? What the hell!?"

"Daa!" Berubo yelled as he pulled Oga's face making the male more annoyed than usual. Yukio panicked as he saw his brother unconscious on the ground. He slapped Oga's hand away before pulling his brother to safety behind Mephisto.

"Rin, Rin! Wake up, Rin!" Yukio said slapping his brother making Chiho gasp at the sudden method of waking up. Mephisto only smiled at the two before picking up Rin from the ground, "What are you doing now!?"

"I am simply waking him up," he patted Rin before flinging him towards Oga who, instinctively, punched the oncoming male. Yukio's face fell as his eyes twitch along with Furuichi and Ashiya. "That should do it~"

"Rin!"

"Rin?" Maou said as he looked at the twins, one knocked out and the other panicking. He looked at the tail and his heart suddenly stopped as he realizes who they were. He quickly and quietly tried to leave the scene before being stopped by Mephisto.

"Wait you..."

"Damn!" Rin said when he woke up stroking his tail, "Oi! Who the hell are you and why did you pull on it!?" Oga looked unfazed as Rin shouted at him. Mephisto cleared his throat grabbing all their attentions.

"You two listen up," Rin and Yukio instantly became quiet before their eyes shifted to Maou. Maou just gave a nervous chuckle as he waved at the two. Berubo squealed as En blinked in confusion, "Rin, Yukio... meet-"

"I knew you were doing something suspicious, Satan!" Emi shouted as they all stared at her. Maou started to sweat bullets _damn it! Couldn't she leave me alone ONE day!? And can't she read the mood in here!?_Instantly Yukio and Rin got in a battle stance.

"That's Satan huh?" Yukio said pointing his gun towards him as Rin pulled out Kurikara without sheathing the sword.

"I'll burn you up for what you did!" Maou blinked before Ashiya got in front, "Move out of the way or you'll also be burned!"

"I will not let you hurt my king!" Ashiya said as he stood his ground while Maou had a grateful look. Ashiya turned around, "Because I shall do it..." they all looked confused as Ashiya pulled out a movie ticket. Maou froze while looking away, "How dare you go see a movie with what little money we have!? Didn't you learn anything from the time we fought Lucifer!?"

"But it was a new movie that was going to stay on for less than a week..." Maou said as Ashiya got angrier. He gave a nervous chuckle, "D-Don't worry! Once I sale these new black pepper fries we'll be okay!" Maou looked at all the confused faces and started to laugh... which brings us to our earlier part...

**ヽ****(****д****;)****ノ****=3=3=3**

"And so that's how it was..." Furuichi said with before putting his head down and punching the table. "Why... why do I have to go through this..." he said as tears began to show.

"So this is where master was," the group turned as they saw a blonde haired woman in a maid outfit walk in with three other women. Furuichi's mood brightened as he saw the very familiar women, but Oga looked afraid as she came closer. The women stopped and had a surprised face, "Mephisto-sama! Even Ashiya and the young princes!"

"Eh?!" The other girls looked and blinked as they saw the other groups. "You're right! It's Amaimon-sama too!"

"Mephisto you know these women?" Rin asked as he looked at the strange women. Yukio was a bit confused too as he saw the women and how they were calling them.

"Yes I do, these three are demon maid servants," Mephisto said as he sipped his drink, "Hildegarde being one of the best."

"Thank you Mephisto-sama," Hilda said with a bow, "Please call me Hilda if you please young princes."

"Is she talking to us?" Rin whispered to Yukio who shrugged as he kept looking. He then looked over at the other three, who were serving En, and sweat dropped at their serving. He felt a tug at his blazer and looked to see Berubo with an excited gleam, "C-Can I help you?"

"Seems he wants to play with you," Hilda said as she smiled down at the baby, "Master, don't bother the young prince so much."

"Eh? Play?" Rin said as he grabbed Barubo, "What do I do?"

"This is a nice sword," Rin and Yukio turn to see Oga with Kurikara and started to freak out. "I'm going to open it!"

"No don't!" Rin yelled, but was too late since Oga had unsheathed the sword. Instantly bright blue flames appeared on Rin, his eyes became brighter with red pupils, his nails, teeth, and ears became pointier, he also grew horns with blue flames at the edge, and his tail had blue flames instead of hair the end. The others stared in shock as they saw Rin change his appearance.

"Ahhh!~" Berubo had shouted in excitement as he crawled all over Rin. He stopped every so often to stare in awe before returning to crawling which kind of creeped Rin out. A bunch of people stared at the boy causing Mephisto and Yukio to try and think of something before this caused a commotion with HQ.

"Shit..."Rin muttered as he looked at all the people not knowing what to say. There was suddenly a clap and everyone looked towards Maou who had a smile and was clapping.

"Please say thank you to the special effects team!" Everyone looked confused, "We, the employees at MgRonalds, wanted to help these people with their movie production. They didn't know if the special effects were real enough so we let them fool everyone here and it worked! Thank you everyone."

"Oh! It's just special effects? Amazing."

"That's really amazing effects!"

"That guy is so cute in that form~"

"Kyaa! I can't wait for the movie!~"

"Since the people want to keep... practicing, we shall close the MgRonald early!"

"Ehh? I wanted to see more..."

"But it was good that we saw that show!"

"That's right!"

"I knew it was fake the whole time."

"Haha you're such a liar," as the talked the people left one by one before the place was completely empty. The only ones left was the group of people, Maou, Emi, Chiho, and Ashiya.

"That was close..." Maou said with a sigh before looking over at Rin. He grabbed the sword from Oga sheathing it before throwing it at Rin. Rin caught it as he looked at Maou, "Listen, although I am Satan and you guys think I am some sort of evil being..."

"No, not at all," Oga and Furuichi said as they shook their hands.

"But in this world my name is Sadao Maou, and I am the manager of MgRonalds." Maou said with a smile, "So I hope you can all leave me alone now!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So... it ended up like this," Urushihara said as he looked away from his computer for a second. He cleared his throat, "That's very interesting... but," he looked at the crowded room as Emi was banging on the door to be let in, "We need a bigger place don't you think?"

"With the money Maou is making and you are spending we can't get a bigger place," Urushihara shivered as Ashiya glared at the NEET. Ashiya sighed as he wore his apron with a sigh, "Sorry it's not much, but with Maou getting so little money and us having no magic... we were lucky to get this place."

"Welcome to my glorious Castle!" Maou said before putting a foot on top of the table with a majestic pose. "This is where I, Demon Lord Satan and Chief Assistant Manager of MgRonalds, live and hide in."

"It's really small and cramped..."

"I was hoping for something bigger..."

"Dabu..."

"Oi we can't fit with your big ass chair!"

"No, my throne can't fit with you mortals here!"

"Calm down you two, and will you stop moving!?"

"Why... why did my father end up in such a pitiful place...?"

"This is such a nice place you have Satan-sama!"

"Very stylish."

"It couldn't be better, master."

"I, Hilda, do not care as long as the master is doing well."

"WHY DID YOU GUYS LOCK ME OUTSIDE!?"

"So... I see the family is here," Urushihara said and grabbed the green hamster, "Even Amaimon is here."

"How can you guys tell that's the green idiot?!" Mephisto said with a sweat drop. Urushihara sighed as he went back to his computer with Amaimon on his shoulders. "Anyways, why are you living in such a... crappy place father? What happened to the castle back in Gehenna?"

"Well..." Maou started scratching the back of his head, "I got bored." Everyone, except Ashiya and Urushihara, stared at the smiling man, blinking, not knowing if he was serious. They turned to the generals, one was cleaning up and the other was on his laptop before looking back at the male.

"Maou-sama remove your feet, I must clean the table."

"Ah! Sorry Ashiya, here you go."

"Thank you," they all feel and sweat dropped at their actions not believing that this man... had claimed... to be the all ruling Satan. This man, an employee at a fast food joint, and the other two, a housewife and NEET, claimed to be great and powerful demons.

"There goes the neighborhood..." Rin said as everyone agreed to that. Maou looked at them and gave a smile while rocking back and forth on his butt and crossed legs, "No wonder the Vatican haven't done anything. These three are demonic idiots who can't even use... well anything!"

"You spoke so highly of Satan, Mephisto," Yukio said as he turn to his principle, "How come he seems so... Rin like."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Maou and Rin said at the same time making the others notice the resemblance. Berubo stood in front of them with his hands up making a small noise making them sweat drop again.

"Oi Berubo! Get closer damn it," Oga said as he got closer to said baby making the baby squeal. Rin was so confused on what was going on and watched at his, suppose, half-brother crawled, sat, and clapped.

"Anyways back to our earlier question," Furuichi said getting everyone's attention. "Who are you guys?"

"We never got a chance to introduce ourselves did we," Yukio said with a smile. He nodded, "Before it gets any more confusing why not introduce ourselves?"

"That sounds more of a plan than what Oga had in mind," Furuichi said, glad that there was someone normal for once.

"Huh? Fighting them one by one was a great idea!" Oga said as Hilda sighed in disappointment and Berubo got in a stance.

"I like that idea!" Rin said with a happy face before getting hit by his younger brother on the head.

"If you're going to fight do it outside," Ashiya said with a ladle in his hand, "Don't you know repairments would cost? Even worse go to a whole neighborhood since those flames and the Zebul spell will destroy everything here."

"Don't worry, they won't fight," Maou said as he read a manga, "Hilda why don't you introduce everyone first."

"Yes Satan-sama," Hilda bowed before giving a 'call me Maou' to the demon maid. "This is my master," Hilda said starting with Berubo, "His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, the conqueror of humans."

"Kaiser-what?" Rin said as he tried to figure out the long name they were given. Berubo made a noise as they all sweat dropped. Oga picked him up from his spot on the ground making the others confused.

"Just call him Berubo," Berubo put two fingers up with a 'da' making Rin and Yukio sweat drop at the duo.

"This is his, sadly, idiotic parent Oga Tatsumi," Oga glared at Hilda who held a disappointed look, "And his idiotic friend Takayuki Furuichi."

"Why did you say it as though I was a disgusting cockroach?" Furuichi said with tears streaming down his eyes as he got closer to the maidservant. He was stopped by her kicking him in the face and throwing him across the room.

"We are En-sama's demon servant, I am Izabella, the red head is Saturn-"

"Hi!~"

"And the other is Yolda."

"It's an honor young princes," Yolda said bowing towards them.

"You leave last for the greatest hm? Well you inferior mortals and demons I am the great and powerful Prince En, bow before me!" En said laughing evilly as his maidservants started to clap.

"So you adopted him or did you really have him with some demon women?" Yukio asked Oga about Berubo.

"Well I Oga Chopped this guy who then split in half and out came Berubo," Oga explained with a serious look, "After that I've been in this whole demon thing stuff..."

"You split a guy in half? That's kind of strange..." Rin said with an uncomfortable look.

"That's how it happened..." Furuichi said looking down in shame with a hand over his face and a glum look. En was in a corner about to cry if it wasn't for his three servants cheering him up.

"Well I am Okumura Yukio, an exorcist and high school student-"

"And I am his older twin brother Okumura Rin, also an exorcist and high school student."

"Eh?" Furuichi said looking at the two brothers, "You're kidding right? Yukio looks more mature and sophisticated to be a younger brother much less your twin... fraternal then?"

"OI! HOW DOES THIS FOUR-EYED LOOK LIKE THE OLDER ONE DAMN IT!?" Rin yelled glaring at Furuichi while letting out a growl. Berubo only squealed sticking himself to the angry teen making everyone blink and sweat drop, "O-Oi... what's up with this baby?"

"He's a demon what do you expect?" Mephisto said as he smiled, "The name is Me-"

"Stop using that lame name Samael," Maou said with a look, "Where in your right mind did you come up with a name anyways?"

"It's an alias you damn employee," Mephisto said with an irk mark, "Beside, Mephisto Pheles is a more suitable name than Samael." Mephisto said with a glare towards the powerless demon.

"You guys are strange," Oga said with a calm look as he looked towards the other group. Behind him stood Furuichi, Rin, and Ashiya with angry looks on their faces while hitting the boy.

"LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO TALK!" They growled at him as he still kept his neutral face while picking at his ear.

"Dabu dabu!" Beelzebub said as he pulled at Rin's ears causing the boy to cringe in pain.

"Beelzebub-sama, please don't hurt the young prince!" Ashiya said with a ladle and a apron on walking towards the green haired baby. That brought Yukio back to his point on why they were even there and pulled out his gun pointing it at Maou.

"That's right, why are you here Satan!?" Yukio yelled towards the suppose demon king who was reading a manga while lazing around. Rin kept getting his ear pulled as Berubo made him go somewhere. Hilda had mentions to Oga about trying to stay close to said baby which made him freak out. Lucifer was showing talking to Mephisto about the things he was buying with Mephisto eyes shining when he thought about demon artifacts. He was brought down when Ashiya said he was buying 'junk' they didn't need and scolded Lucifer.

"Why am I here?" Maou said with an evil glint in his eyes that made Yukio cock his gun. Maou began to stand up, "Isn't it obvious why I am here?" Yukio was waiting for the worse until Maou scratched his head, "I need a place to live, you know how dirty and dangerous it is to live outside?"

"Huh?" Yukio said almost falling from the really stupid answer her got from said demon lord. Maou looked at him seriously making the young exorcist look dumbfounded, "You're serious? So you're not going to destroy Assiah!?" Everyone stopped looking towards the two. Oga and Furuichi were confused by the word while the others were curious. "It can't be... you came for Rin didn't you!?"

"Calm down Yukio-"

"Didn't you!?" Yukio yelled in anger making Maou a bit annoyed at the teen for not listening. He glared and a force came about causing him to fly and be held down by some invisible force. Rin eyes widened at the sight as he ran towards his brother.

"Yukio!" He yelled before he glared at Maou, "Let him go!" He said towards Maou whose eyes glowed bright. Maou's eyes shifted to Rin who was the also pinned; the older twin reached for his sword which got taken by Urushihara.

"Are you ready to listen?" The two only glared at Maou, but stopped struggling knowing it was futile. Maou sat down again, "There's a reason the Vatican hasn't come for me or Berubo."

"Aye!"

"What do you mean by the Vatican hasn't come for Berubo?" Oga asked standing up looking down at Maou while his hands slammed on the table. He was sat down by Ashiya who had a pissed off look from the way his face was shadowed with a red eye glowing. Oga couldn't get up and he struggled, "What the hell are you doing!? Why can't I get up."

"Because you're a mortal," Ashiya said as he held him down, "You can't possibly beat one of Satan-sama's great generals, Alciel."

"Stop showing off Ashiya," Urushihara said as his purple eye began to glow, "There's a lot of anger in this room... we can use it."

"Lucifer you-"

"Shut up you two," Maou said looking towards the two, "Back to my point then... the reason the Vatican haven't found us or taken us in as suspects." Maou gave a smile towards them, "Because we're regular humans now." They all blinked at his answer and sweat dropped from how seriously goofy he looked.

"Hu... mans?" Yukio said as Mephisto stood startling them and had a angered look on his face as he walked towards Maou.

"Preposterous!" He yelled at the male who went back to reading his manga while letting the twins go, "My father, the great powerful Satan, would never turn into a human."

"You're looking at me right now, that's enough proof."

"He would never become a part-time worker at a fast food place!"

"I work full-time as an assistant shift manager, get it right Samael."

"He would live in a big and grand castle!"

"This is a nice and cheap place, plus I can sleep nice with no trouble it's fine."

"He would have a powerful being taking him anywhere!"

"Dullahan II is a very fast bicycle with many gadgets and a nice basket."

"He had two great generals that could take over a country!"

"Samael get your hands off the table! I just cleaned!"

"Ooh! I found a new cushion for me to use online... maybe I'll buy it later..."

"They seems like an NEET and a housewife," Rin said as he was at his brother's side to see if he was okay.

"Whoa!" Maou said as he was looking through a bag, "Someone got the new issue of Zenryu: The Last Samurai!" Rin ears perked as he turned around and quickly grabbed the manga. Maou looked confused before he smiled, "No way, you also like Zenryu!?"

"Are you kidding? He's the BEST samurai character ever!" Rin said with a big smile on his face. He then pulled out a manga, "But... the best manga in the world is Nanatsu no Taizai. Adventures of a princess to find a cool organization group to bring down a group of knight... speechless!" Maou raised a finger silencing the blue/black haired teen before giving a smirk holding something behind his back.

"Oh my sweet innocent silly son..." Maou said before he put the hand on his face, "You say Nanatsu no Taizai is the best? hehehe... You are wrong!" Maou yelled as he, flashily, pulled out another manga book. "This is the greatest manga there is, Hinomaru Zumou, the story of a boy who goes out to become the greatest sumo wrestler of them all! Such a well crafted plot with very well crafted characters, it deserves to be the greatest."

"Wrong!" Rin said crossing his arms as he brought out the other manga, "Nanatsu no Taizai is the greatest!"

"No!" Maou said shoving the manga in his face, "Hinomaru Zumou is the greatest!"

"Nanatsu no Taizai!"

"Hinomaru Zumou!"

"Nanatsu no Taizai!"

"Hinomaru Zumou!"

"NANATSU!"

"HINOMARU!"

"NANATSU!"

"HINOMARU!"

"Da!" Beelzebub said as he stood between the two with a hand up. The two looked down blinking at the baby, "Dabu dabu aye!"

"Oh! Beelzebub, are you going to help daddy into convincing your brother that Hinomaru Zumou is the best?"

"Are you an idiot?" Rin said as he put a hand on the baby's head, "He's obviously going to side with me that Nanatsu no Taizai is the best."

"What are you talking about? Nanatsu is horrible!" Maou shouted standing up while glaring at the teen. The two got into a really heated glaring contest and were stopped by the youngest. Berubo put his hands up making them look up again, "What is it Beelzebub?"

"Yea what's up?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow as the baby began to give a chuckle while putting his hand on his chin. He gave a loud screech as he pulled out a manga from behind him making a light shine on it to show it's gloriousness. The two demons looked in utter shock at the cover of the manga which showed a man with a samurai sword and another with shurikens in his hands. The two looked like they were in battle, but had that sort of competition aura. Rin and Maou fell onto their knees, "That can't be it can't it?"

"No... I had heard that the author released that manga back in her hometown before it could be released in stores here..." Rin said as they looked in awe. The others had come closer to see what was going on and fell back by how stupid the situation had gotten. Oga was unfazed by it and looked at the manga that Berubo was holding and became pissed by it.

"Oi Berubo! That's my limited edition copy, when did you get it!?" Rin and Maou were on their knees as the baby held up the copy making the two look in utter defeat. The others sweat dropped at the scene as suddenly a single light shined on the baby, as if he had just won a medal or became the hero of some weird city that no one even knew about.

"We were so foolish to think anyone could be that..." Maou said before bowing with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Me too!" Rin said as he also bowed before lifting his tearful face, "I am ashamed to call myself a fan if I have forgotten about such an amazing thing... I don't deserve to live anymore!"

"Wow," Urushihara said looking at the two, "They remind me of Ashiya when he does something wrong and he's trying to apologize to Maou." He was then beaten up by said demon general as the others still kept their sweat drop.

"I think we should just end it with that and go home," Furuichi said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys... I'm still locked outside... guys?" T^T

**ヽ****(****(****ｴ****)****)****ﾉ**

**Extra**

"Hey Maou, do you have any more kids that you want to tell us about?" Rin asked as he started to munch on a cookie as Maou thought about it. Yukio and Mephisto were a bit curious, and Oga looked as though he was about to have a heart attack just thinking about it.

"Hm... well I think I'm going to have another one... I also have a demon butlers and reapers! Plus two more generals that seem to be hiding, but children..." Maou tried to think for a bit not remembering any.

"You do have a grandchildren, Maou-sama," Mephisto suddenly began to spit out his tea as Maou snapped his finger at the reminder of that.

"That's right! Samael, how are my grandchildren?" Mephisto cleared his throat and looked away as Rin and Yukio look between the two of them. Maou clicked his tongue, "Don't tell me you didn't tell your cute little brothers? Well, you see, Samael has three kids, one being a hybrid-"

"Ahhh! Be quiet will you," Mephisto yelled at him before giving out a sigh, "Beside, Kucabara was banished remember? Who would've known such a women could allure me like that..."

"Kucabara?"

"Ah!" Yukio said with a sudden knowledge, "He was a demon who was banished from Gehenna."

"Why?"

"The young master had the heart of an angel," Hilda explained as she fed Berubo, "It was a sad thing, but angels are forbidden in the demon world."

"So since I have the heart of a human does that mean I-"

"You can still go to Gehenna," Maou said breaking the cheerfulness that Rin was getting. He began to cry in a corner as Oga and Furuichi began to remember their trip to Gehenna _Maybe we shouldn't say anything after all..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you ever just looked up at the sky and thought... why?" Mephisto looked towards his father as Maou had a somber smile as his gaze never left the blue sky. "Why did it end like this? Why did I do what I did?... Why am I the all horrible Satan?"

"That one is obvious father," Mephisto answered. Maou only put his head down as Mephisto stood up from his spot on the roof, "If you hadn't messed it up that night you could've been more than Satan. You could've been the ruler of everything father," Maou only stood up and patted his back.

"Maybe one day you'll realize why I did it." Mephisto had a confused look as Maou stretched, "Samael... visit your family once in awhile. I wish I could've seen mine..." Mephisto watched as his father began to walk away, "I'm taking time off work. Lucifer and Alciel thought it would be a good idea to spend time with you four."

"Did they also tell you about how they were eavesdropping on my conversation with the Vatican?" Maou turn to give him a serious look, "Don't worry, I have it under control." Maou walked in front of him and looked into his eyes letting Mephisto see the oh-so familiar demonic eyes he had seen as a child.

"I'm taking him back with me whether he likes it or not."

**True Cross Academy**

"It's good to be back!" Rin shouted as he stretched his whole body. Yukio nodded as they walked into their dorms with a cheerful and relieved look.

_"Rin, welcome back!" _A certain cat demon meowed as he jumped into his owners arms. Rin smiled as he nuzzled the cat, _"You've been gone a short while this time, but I still missed you."_

"I missed you too, Kuro. I'll tell you of what happened while I was gone," Rin then placed the black cat down, "but first let's eat!" Yukio smiled as he watched his older brother run to the kitchen. He was glad to be home away from those god awful people that had called them relatives. Speaking of them, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?"

"Rin!" Yukio ran towards the kitchen, gun out of its holster. "Rin are you o- what!?" He slipped as he looked to see the god awful people they had thought they left back there.

"Wow~ this khatsu-dum is the best one I have tasted so far." Maou ate more as Ukobach brought out more with a bow to his lord, "Thank you for the food, Uko!"

"Sire, please do not make a mess," Ashiya spoke as he picked up the empty plates, "NEET, eat because this is only chance you'll be able to eat."

"Sure, sure house maid," Urushihara spoke as he grabbed some cooked fish without looking away from the bright screen.

"I made your bottle, young master."

"Dabu!"

"Oga let me go home!" Furuichi yelled at his best friend. Oga made his infamous demon face as he, what he called, persuaded his friend into staying.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Rin questioned in a quieter tone.

"Well hello there my two wonderful children!" Maou greeted as he walked over and put his arm around them. "I seem to have been giving some vacation time since I have been working there ever since I got stuck here. Plus I thought it would be great to visit where Samael teaches you two ways to kill me."

"Our school is still destroyed and Hilda wanted Berubo to spend more time with his father. I can't be too far away from him or else I will die," Oga explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Berubo only agreed as Hilda just kept on feeding the small baby. Ashiya wouldn't dare leave his masters side, especially in an area full of exorcist training to kill him. Urushihara was brought along since Maou and Ashiya didn't trust him to be by himself. Plus he had heard the internet was quiet faster at the academy so he packed up all his things to visit.

"Then why are you here?" Yukio asked Furuichi as the silvernette only gave a please-help-me look.

"I don't go anywhere without Furuichi," Oga plainly stated.

_"Is that Satan? What's he doing here?" _Kuro asked Rin as he stood on the table.

"Well..." Rin was still a bit confused himself on why he was there.

"Let's just say that I'm taking a break from ruling Gehenna." Of course this was a lie, though his two trusted generals stayed silent as they did their own things. "Now then, where can I find this exorcist school I have been hearing about?"

"Eh?" Yukio interrupted as Maou went over to Kuro to pet him, "You want to go to the exorcist school? Like, _the _school which trains humans to kill you!?"

"Of course," Maou then turned to him, "I even heard you're a teacher. It may not be of some meaning to you, but let's just say I am proud of you." Maou gave a smile with a proud look making Yukio silence up as he felt something warm in him. He then walked over to Rin and rubbed his head, "You too! I wish I could be there to see all my children grow..."

"Then take Berubo back with you," Oga stated as he held the baby. Berubo made a sad noise before sticking himself to Oga's face. Maou only beamed a smile at them, though; the two second sadness that crossed his face was not ignored by Rin. He had known that look far too well to ignore it.

"No, I think he'll be better in your hands."

"Sire," Ashiya spoke as Maou snapped out of it a little.

"Ah! Well, since it's the afternoon and we must all be tired from the long trip, why not take a bath?"

"Most excellent idea, my lord." Hilda then stood before looking at them all. Everyone but Maou, Oga, and Berubo began to blush scarlet as they realized Hilda was the only women there.

"A-Ahh! I-I-I t-t-think we h-h-have a-a woman's w-w-wa-washrooms." The four non-scarlet people only looked with a confused face. Though, it had been decided that Hilda would shower with Berubo and Oga in a different washroom.

"I still can't believe we let Oga go with Hilda," Rin spoke from inside the bathtub still flushed.

"It seems you guys still think as children," Maou spoke as he cooled off on the other side of the bathtub. Urushihara had gotten over along with Ashiya, but were still red from being embarrassed at such behavior.

"You shouldn't talk since you have already done it so many times," Urushihara spat as Maou just stuck his tongue out.

"It's not a big deal though," Furuichi spoke as he dropped water on his head, "by now Oga doesn't care."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukio asked next to him as the silver haired teen looked annoyed.

"I mean that they have done that before. His family thinks that Hilda is Berubo's mother and Oga is the father. In other words, they have done everything in their power to keep them together and even tried to marry them off once.*"

"Sounds harsh," Rin said as he leaned his head back along with his tail. Maou looked at it for awhile before looking down at the water.

"Hilda minded it at first so she would always blindfold him. After awhile, though, you just let it happen I guess," Furuichi shrugged finding it normal.

"I guess it is normal if you do it after awhile," Yukio thought about it before shrugging it away.

"Well I'm done here," Maou said as he got up from his spot. They all turned to him as he wrapped the borrowed towel around his waist. Rin raised an eyebrow as he watched him leave before getting up himself.

"You don't have any spare clothes do you?" Maou was a bit surprise along with the others. He shook his head before Rin led him out to his room and threw him some spare clothes he had lying around.

"Thanks," Maou put on the clothes becoming a bit annoyed since they were a bit big on him. "Why the sudden change in attitude?" Rin turn to him as the other was looking at something on the bookcase.

"I don't want you wearing the same thing over and over again while you're here. You'll stink up the whole dorm with your old clothes," Maou became irritated at him as he balled up his fist. Rin looked over as he saw him keep staring at the bookcase before he turned to leave. "Why did you become Satan?" Rin quickly asked stopping Maou in his trail, "Why did you kill all those people that night?"

"... The Blue Night, huh?" Rin gave him a serious look as Maou stuck his tongue out at him, "Now why should I tell you that?" He said in a mocking tone angering the half-demon.

"Why you!"

"Why so serious? I came to have a good time with you all, but now it seems you're just going to bully me." Rin looked so done with Maou as the other just gave him a playful smirk. "Come on; let me show you something cool, you got anywhere private to go to?"

"Yea..." Rin was a bit unsure as he led the harmless demon to the roof. Of course, Kuro followed since that's where he and Rin would always go.

"Nice place," Rin just shrugged as Maou looked out from the roof. The two sat at the edge with Kuro in the middle as Maou petted him. The two were silent for a moment before Maou spoke first, "You look nothing like your mother, you know. Seems your brother got more of her looks and you..." Rin look towards him as Maou pulled at his hair, "got my ugly looks."

"Are you calling me ugly then?" Rin asked a bit offended.

"Sure am."

"I'm not ugly like you!" Rin argued as Maou only laughed as he pointed at him.

"Face it, you got all of my looks! And I'm pretty ugly in human form!" Maou laughed angering Rin further. Rin had known he didn't look like his mother, after what he and his brother went through it was obvious, but he didn't want to look like his biological father. It was bad enough he thought he had looked like his true father, Shiro.

"Shut up! I got something from mom," Rin then looked down pouting, "or at least I think I did..." Maou saw the childlike pose before smiling.

"You got her eyes," Maou simply said as Rin cool down before grinning. He sat down giggling as he thought about the women who gave birth to him while Maou put his cheek on his palm. "You also got her attitude," Maou teased as the other only got angry.

"If that's all you wanted to say then let's go. The others must be waiting or us down-"

"You should learn how to hide your tail." Rin stopped as he turns to Maou who had an ominous glint in his eyes, "A demons tail is the most precious on a demons body. But I'm guessing you already know that!" Rin only looked at his tail remembering all the trouble it had given him. Though, he quickly turns to Maou as he had felt an ominous aura only to see something dark flowing around Maou. His eyes then widened as he realized what the dark object could've been.

"You..."

"If you know that then-" Maou was cut short as he almost stepped on Kuro. Since he stopped himself from doing it the wind decided to blow him towards the edge of the roof. "Eh?" The two looked confused as Maou began to tilt off the roof, "What the hell!?" He then tried to catch himself by flapping his arms like a bird.

"Hold on!" Rin ran to grab his flailing arms, but slipped causing both to fall off the roof. The both of them screamed as they fell at a fast speed passing by a window where the others were.

"Huh? Rin!?" Yukio screamed as they all looked out the window to the falling males.

"Sire/Maou/Dabu/Rin!"

"Kuro!" Maou shouted as the cat jumped down before changing into his big form. Kuro managed to grab Rin, but Maou was still left falling.

"Maou-sama!" Hilda went to jump from her spot only to be thrown back.

"That idiot," Urushihara spoke as he jumped out the window at high speed.

"Lucifer!" Ashiya yelled before they all watched as black wings appeared from the purple haired males back.

"Maou!" The other lifted his arm as Urushihara managed to barely grab onto his hand. He slowed down a bit and by the time he stopped Maou's feet were touching the ground, "I made it..."

"Thanks Urushihara," Maou said relieved he didn't die.

"Sire!" Ashiya yelled as he ran towards them as Urushihara drew back his wings. Ashiya shocked everyone by doing the sliding grovel towards Maou. "Forgive me sire! If I had caught you and the young master as soon as you passed the window you wouldn't have gone through that life and death situation! Please endure anytime of punishment on me!"

"It's not a problem Ashiya," Maou tried to reason, though the other was not having it. "Do you guys have a storage room?" Maou asked quietly as Ashiya kept bowing while the twins only shook their head in worry. Berubo also grovel beside Ashiya from habit making everyone look in shock, "Not you too Beelzebub..."

"Oga isn't that what your dad usually does?" Furuichi whispered to his friend as he nodded.

"Let's not say anything about it though," Oga quickly replied as Berubo was picked up by Maou.

"Come on Ashiya," Urushihara lifted the still apologizing man. He helped inside as they were shown where they were sleeping. Like Maou had asked, Ashiya was locked in a storage room that was in the kitchen.

"I think it would be a good idea if you slept somewhere else Uko." The small demon nodded as he left his dear kitchen while the others went to their rooms. Oga, Hilda, and Berubo got a room together while their friend Furuichi got paired up with Urushihara, who didn't bother him at all. Maou was fine sleeping in a room by himself since Yukio and Rin already shared a room together.

"My lords, if you desire or need anything, do not hesitate to call me."

"Don't worry Hilda I'll be fine," he reassured the demon maidservant. Once he was safely in the clear he relaxed lying on the bed. He felt a bit uncomfortable since he wasn't used to laying on such a soft surface. In the end he just laid some covers on the ground and got comfortable on the sweet hard floor he remembered.

_"So you hate sleeping on the bed, Maou?" _Maou looked at Kuro as he walked into the room before lying next to him.

"It's been awhile since I came to this world, and where I live I don't have a bed. I guess I just accustomed to the floor," Maou explained with a shrug. Kuro nodded as if he understood before the room fell into a dead silence. "I'm sorry little cat," Kuro looked confused for a bit, "I seem to have caused trouble even for animals."

_"Oh! You mean about..." _Maou seem to have a thoughtful look as Kuro began to pet his arm. Maou was a bit weirded out but didn't say anything, _"You don't feel like the evil Satan or look like him. Though, I won't forgive you, but I didn't know about until a few days later."_

"Is that how you met Rin and Yukio?" Kuro nodded as he began to ramble on about how he met Rin. Maou smiled as he heard the cat talk not interrupting him or even calling him bad for transforming out of anger. He even told him about some of the times he has helped Rin when he went on a mission.

_"Though, most of the time he just disobeyed Yukio. Rin seems a lot like Shiro when I think about it! Ah, I mean, um..." _Maou just chuckled as patted his head saying it was okay. Kuro watched as the male looked up towards the moon, _"Why are you here anyways? Are you really trying to conquer Assiah?"_

"Seems that's what people think..." Maou looked at the cat, "Promise not to tell anyone?" Kuro nodded as Maou just began to tell him. Kuro was shocked at what the man had just said. Ente Isla was thought as a forbidden place where lower ranked demons were told never to go. It was ruled by much more powerful demons, and even then no one could go if they wanted it to. "Remember Kuro, if anyone ever found out then there could really be some trouble."

_"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"_

"Thank you..."

**Extra 2**

"So how is god like?" Oga asked Maou as he turned towards him. Somehow they had ended up walking into the forest and getting lost from each other. At the moment it was him, Oga, Berubo, Rin, Urushihara, and Emi (who somehow showed up O.o). "I mean, if there are such things as demons and devils then there are gods and angels, right?"

"Yea," Maou spoke before pointing at Emi, "She's half-angel."

"Hey Maou!"

"Eh? Those exist?" Rin asked a bit shock himself.

"Yea, I was pretty surprised myself!" Maou exclaimed as Emi just sweat dropped.

"So, if angels exist then gods exist too?"

"Yup," Urushihara answered, "look there's one now." They all turn to see a dark haired male come out of the bushes. He also looked a bit confused as they just stared at each other.

"Yato, could you please slow down a bit!" Another male appeared along with a female who had a pink cat tail. The two also stopped as they saw the other group looking at them weirdly.

"Yato? I've never heard that name before," Rin told Maou as the male also shrugged not ever hearing the name either.

"Yato who are these people?" The female asked as Yato kept his eyes on Maou.

"Someone we shouldn't associate with." Maou raised an eyebrow as Yato kept his eyes on him. Maou flashed him a smile before he turned away from them angering Yato a bit.

"Come on," Maou spoke to the group, "I'd rather avoid a fight with a no-named god." This shocked the unknown female and male as Yato only became angry at the comment.

"Maou!" Emi scolded as the others gave a confused look to one another. Urushihara felt the same way as Maou so he just followed him without any complaints.

"Da?" Berubo asked as he got closer to the three people. Maou turned and freaked out seeing his kid crawling towards Yato.

"Wait, Beelzebub!" Once the child near the god he went to grab his leg. He stopped as Berubo looked up before tears began to brim at the side of his eyes.

"Yato! How could you make a baby cry!?" The female scolded as Yato looked offended. She picked up the baby as Yato and Maou looked a bit scared, "Hello little one."

"Dabu?" Berubo seemed to calm down as the female cradled him.

"Hiyori I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why's that Yato? Do you know these people?"

"Yukine please just trust me."

"Berubo let's go," Oga called out as he walked over to the Hiyori. She and the baby looked up as he held out his hands out, "Come on or Hilda will kill me."

"Da..." Berubo said a bit down.

"Do you not want o go then?" Oga's demon face appeared scaring the girl but exciting Berubo. The baby jumped and stuck himself to his face still scaring the girl and angering him.

"Hey, is she also your kid?" Rin asked Maou.

"Why would you ask that?" Maou said with an angered face.

"Look, she's got a tail." The group turned to the girl to see the pink tail swaying behind her. That caught Yato's attention as he also noticed the black tail swaying behind Rin.

"Your right..."

"I never thought you could have a daughter Maou." Urushihara almost joked as Maou glared at him, "But then again I never even knew about her."

"No," Emi spoke as she turn to them, "I don't feel any evil aura from here. Though, she doesn't necessarily feel human or good either..."

"Neither does the boy."

"Hey Yato," Yukine called as he pointed at Rin, "is he also an ayakashi?"

"No, he's much worse than that."

"Much worse?" Hiyori questioned as they looked at the whispering group.

"You, girl," Emi turned to him as Yato walked over to her. He closed in whispering to her, "What the hell are you doing with _him_? Don't you know who he is?"

"Of course I do! I'm tailing him around waiting for the moment to kill him you know." The two then kept whispering back and forth to each other before Maou just pulled her back.

"I think it's about time we leave," Maou then sent Yato a glare, "I hope we never run into each other again."

"I agree." The two groups went their separate ways. Once out of reach the two who knew what was going on told the group about the other. Hearing the screams from the forest caught the attention from the rest of Maou's group who quickly found them wondering around the forest.

* * *

**That was a really bad extra... Anyways! Sorry about such a late update, my life had become so busy I never even got a chance to get on anymore. I would also like to apologize for the much... depressing chapter since it isn't as funny or happy as the other. I just thought that Rin and Maou should have some bonding time is all. Also, yes no one knows the reason why Maou and the others are there besides them and Emi, since she is in the same situation herself.**

**I'd like to thank and give a shout out to Reading Pixie for helping me with a few details. It may not seem like it, but it will show in later chapters. Also thank you for all the support I have been receiving. I read all of your comments and it really makes me feel happy so shout outs to all the people supporting me too.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating next, but I will make sure it will be soon. Anyways thank you and enjoy~ :3**


End file.
